


Pink Cheeks

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dildos, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: Rhys is at Tim and Jack's every beck and call.  Playing with them can get rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this is consensual, but who cares tbh, Jack is a murderer anyways.
> 
> So this was my first time writing Timothy - beloved by all, swooned by many - but I didn't portray him a sweet little prince in this because Tim canonically had surgery and therapy and everything to be JUST like Jack, which resulted in me writing him with more sadistic tendencies than other fics. Hope you enjoy, either way!!

Rhys pumped Tim’s cock with his good hand while he sucked Jack into his mouth, eyes shut tight, tingling at the salty taste of pre on his tongue. Both of of the men told him to be their good boy, mainly Jack, but the clone was stroking his round, soft body in ways that made him submit just at his fingertips. He wasn't allowed to touch himself, his hands and mouth had to be on his Doms at all times, but they were generous enough to give him a dildo that stuck to the floor with a suction cup. The two men had already fucked him twice today, once in the morning, right after Rhys was awake enough to comprehend the fact that Jack and Tim were rutting their bare cocks against his thighs, then they screwed him again, only thirty minutes later.

They had always played like this when they were together - roaring with passion and hot, filthy sex. It was rare when the three of them had a clear enough schedule to arrange a few days for each other, but it was always such a treat when everything worked into place. Rhys often stayed with Jack -their relationship being the one thing that really created these threesomes they would have with Tim - but he was ready to submit the moment the twin’s boot stepped through the door.

Jack pulled from Rhys’ mouth, grabbed his base and began to rub his leaking slit all over his sub’s lips, smiling at the greedy tongue and open mouth that followed him around hungrily. The younger man felt Tim grow impatient with Jack’s antics and grab onto the baby hairs at the back of Rhys’ neck to bring his mouth to his own cock. A cock that would much rather enjoy plunging into the slutty throat instead of pulling away from it. Rhys obeyed, long, dark lashes brushing against cheeks when he closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw. It didn’t take too long for the twin’s throbbing tip to thrust past Rhys’ tongue, and when the boy flexed his throat to swallow, Tim only pried his way farther into the mushy heat to get what he wanted.

Jack dropped himself down into a squat, uncaring of his cock obscenely bobbing between his built thighs, and held onto Rhys’ hips, rolling and fucking down onto the ten inch in his ass. “Baby, you like Timmy’s dick?” His hands massaged Rhys’ curvy hips as he asked. The sub nodded quickly, hazy eyes peeling open to peer up at Tim, while his wet, dirty hand reached back to tug on Jack’s cock with vigor.

The older man kissed at Rhys’ neck, then beside his port and sensitive tissue around it, moaning deeply into his skin. “That’s right,” his voice felt like warm velvet on Rhys’ body, “but I got a serious question for you, Cupcake, and I’m just  _ dyin’ _ to know the answer.” Jack felt the dainty hand around him give him a firm squeeze as a response.

“Whose cock do you like better? I know you love mine, hell, you grab for me every night, but you always get this spark when Tim gets time with you,” Jack explained, one hand reaching underneath the kid to rub at his taint. Rhys knew what he wanted to do; he had to tell Jack how much he worshipped his body, every single inch of it, but Tim grabbed tight at his jaw and wouldn’t let go, keeping his nose and lips buried in his rough hair, smothering him with his erection.

Rhys whined as best as he could, pumping Jack’s cock even quicker than before to signal what he meant. He heard Timmy laughing from up above and felt his eyes roll back when the twin started to ride his cock back and forth into his raw throat. Rhys’ body had barely enough energy in it to keep him squirming on the silicone cock in his hole, though most of his excitement now fled to his hand to keep fisting his Dom’s length.

“Honey, I didn’t hear a response,” Jack whispered against his face, dipping his tongue into Rhys’ ear and wriggling it for just a minute before pulling out.

Heat rose to Rhys’ face, his nose was running and his eyes were watering, and fuck, he sure as hell wanted to back off of Tim to give everything to Jack. Suddenly, both of his lover’s hands were on his ass, digging in his nails deep with warning. “Aw, Pumpkin, don’t make me give you a spanking now,” Jack almost sounded sorry for him, but everyone knew it was all a ruse, “not in front of Timmy - think of how embarrassing that would be.”

Again, the redhead just whined, turning pink from the lack of air he was getting, and finally, Tim let go of his cheeks. Rhys’ head flung back, almost knocking into Jack’s. They sat for a while, watching Rhys catch his breath, both of the older men languidly stroking themselves. After a moment, Rhys slowly pulled himself off of the dildo and turned on his knees to face Jack. “I don’t want to be spanked,” he sniffled, reaching to pet his Dom’s chest, “I love your body, you know that. I want you to fuck me stupid, all the time, everywhere. I wish I was still a virgin, so you could take me over and over, like you did the first time,” Rhys spoke, with added stutters and swallows in between. Jack tutted.

“Ah, there's my happy slut. Alright, no spanking.” His grin was sly. “But you still didn't answer fast enough, Princess.” Rhys was quick to protest, but Jack beat him to it. “Say, Tim, if we don't get to mark him down there, what else should we do?”

The twin paused, as if simmering with an idea, then spoke surely. “If it's not his ass, let's do it somewhere we can see it,” Tim grinned, grabbing a handful of Rhys’ short, choppy hair to tug him back with one pull, then swung his open palm across his face with the other.

Rhys’ stomach leapt into his throat the moment that paw smacked into the side of his face, but his heart swelled. His body was sent tumbling into the ground with the amount of sudden, brute force that went rippling against his head, eyes closed tight, fingers and toes curling to gain all sense of touch back into them. Rhys’ body was stunned for a few seconds.

“I like your style, Timmy! Fuck, let's get to it, then. Go sit down against the couch,” Jack spoke, scooping up Rhys from under his arms, his boy dazed and loving the touch. “Eh, hold his hips, like you're eating his cunt out,” the man spoke, situating Rhys with his knees on the couch, ass facing Tim, who sat comfortably, and settling his naked upper half against the wooden floors. Rhys willingly followed every move, acting as a ragdoll for his men and holding out his arms, palms open and on the ground to balance himself up. The kid was forced to hold himself up in fear of toppling down against the hard floor.

Tim eyed the loose hole in front of him and found it much too tempting to press his mouth up against it and fuck it with his tongue, slow and sloppy, so that's what he did. Rhys’ pretty eyes were drooping, arms already shaking from overstimulation and holding up the weight of his body. Little moans poured through Rhys’ pink lips.  _ “Yes, yes,” _ He breathed heavily at the feeling of having one of his partners mouths finally on him instead of the other way around. Jack suddenly popped back into view, squatting again, face to face with Rhys.

“Hey, Kitten. I'm going to be real clear here, okay?” Jack asked, eyes stern and caring, voice soft for his boy that was deep in subspace. Rhys’ eyes didn't focus and neither did his brain apparently, head bobbing back at the feeling of Tim’s wet mouth. The man in front of the redhead huffed angrily and gave Rhys one rough whack against the cheek. “Pay attention, Rhys.” The youngest of the three opened his eyes and tried to concentrate his bleary gaze on Jack.

“Better,” Jack cooed, petting his fingers up Rhys’ face, right on the blushing marks from the smacks. “I'm gonna beat you hard, Pumpkin, you know I like seein’ blood. Do you have a problem with that?” Lips pressed to Rhys’ forehead to show a slip of compassion, then Jack pulled back to wait upon the answer.

One of those dopey grins spread onto Rhys’ mouth, giggling and thrusting his hips back impatiently against Tim’s tongue when the man stopped to hear his answer. All Rhys did was nod, lilt his head back, and moan when Tim started to eat him out again. Two pairs of nails scratched up his pale thighs, leaving light red blotches against Rhys’ skin. Timmy always looked sweet from the outside, but really, he was a deep heat that punished silently-

Rhys’ mind was brought back to reality the moment Jack reeled his hand back to collide with the boy’s soft face, dragging out a loud yelp from his body. Rhys jolted to the side after the initial hit, desperately trying to regain his composure, but Jack’s paw wailed back down against his other cheek before he could even try.

It took a moment before Rhys’ eyes uncrossed and his mind evened out enough to put himself upright again. It was a miracle that he was still holding himself upright, but damn, his arms were shaking like crazy. His face hurt like hell, too. Jack was laughing, so was Timmy, but quietly and against the skin of Rhys’ ass. “Your face is fuckin’  _ red _ , Princess, you’re looking good,” Jack moaned, tugging on his cock that had been left alone for far too long. Rhys smiled again, huffing out paced breaths from overexertion. He liked it.

Jack bit his lip, squeezed his dick tight and fucked into his hand to get a fat bead of pre to ooze out, listening to the nasty sounds of Tim mouthing Rhys. Jack wiped his sticky fingers across his sub’s face, watching Rhys’ trying to take a taste. He got another smack for that, harder than the others, making his scrawny arms give out from underneath him, resulting in Rhys accidentally chomping down on his tongue.  The boy cried out in pain from the splitting of his skin, already feeling the blood bubble up in his mouth, but Jack gave him no time to complain, grabbing a fistful of his auburn hair and whacking him in the face again, with his ringed hand this time. The bulky jewelry caught Rhys right across the cheek and made his vision blur on the sides when he hit the ground for a second time.

Tim had let go of Rhys by now and watched the boy roll onto his back, heaving in breaths. Jack reached down to stroke his boy’s hair back out of his eyes. “You doin’ okay, Cupcake?” he asked, watching his twin slide down onto the floor beside them to stroke at Rhys’ milky white thighs. Rhys nodded and moaned, slow to come to after a brutal beating like that, fingers inching their way down his body to pet his neglected cock.

“Mhm.. I’m good.”

Rhys’ free hand reached above him to grab Jack’s length, since his head was practically cradled between Jack’s open thighs. Tim took it upon himself to jerk himself back to life and press against the gaping hole that dripped in front of him. “You still want to fuck?” the clone asked, hands already taking position on Rhys’ wide hips.

Both of the men received a thorough invitation to touch; Jack got long, hot strokes to his cock, spread lips rubbing against him greedily, while Timmy got legs wrapped around him and heels dug into his back. “I want your cocks. Please, Daddy, let Timmy fuck me open again,” Rhys begged, ogling up at Jack from underneath his cock, pulling Jack’s body closer to press wet kisses against the underside of the man’s shaft. His hips thrusted down greedily, willing himself to relax his twitching hole for Tim to push inside.

They definitely got the message.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any new kinks they want me to try out, please let me know!!! I love getting recommendations! (-:


End file.
